revengeabcfandomcom-20200216-history
Two Graves
Two Graves is the 22nd and final episode of Season 4 and is the 88th episode overall as well as the final episode of Revenge. Summary EMILY CONFESSES TO HER CRIMES — Backed into a corner, Emily is forced to admit her guilt, but she'll have to decide how far she'll go before admitting defeat. Recap In court hearing Amanda confesses the murder of Victoria Grayson, in order to be moved to high-security prison and Nolan can plan an escape. Amanda get told Ben got killed by accident but she knows Victoria or Margaux had him killed because he was close to discovering the truth about Amanda framing. Meanwhile, Victoria reveals that the body that she used to fake her own death was that of her mother's, who on her dead-bed revealed that the man that had raped Victoria all those years ago, was none other than her father. Amanda and Jack find the house were Ben was murdered. It belongs to Victoria's mother, Marion. At house they get close to each other go into passionate kiss they end up having sex and staying at house overnight. At Victoria's burial none of her children appear, although Louise makes a heart-breaking eulogy. Victoria has a change of heart and reveals herself to Louise. In a final ironic twist, Louise is disgusted by the woman she idolized since the beginning, and betrays her to Amanda. Amanda wakes find Jack gone get food after she reads note he left on her bed she gets changed into disguise goes visit dentist that help with Victoria dental records. Amanda discover women that Victoria put in house was Victoria dead mother. Later Jack returns to Marion's house and instead meeting Amanda, he sees the assign White Gold. They get into fight, but White Gold fate stabs him, flees just as SWAT came in. Jack is in coma. Hostile Amanda and Nolan keep vigil. She swears she will kill Victoria for what she has done. Later, David informs awake Jack that Amanda is OK. Jack asks for David blessing when all this ends to marry his daughter, Amanda. David is trilled at Jack, they shakes hands. He says he could not be more proud of him and couldn't think of anyone else to look after his daughter. A final showdown takes place where Amanda tries to kill Victoria, which Victoria condemns as only a formality, because "She died long before she was born", only to be killed by David. Victoria, in a pool of blood, shoots Amanda and die. Long after their showdown, David succumbs to his illness and dies peacefully during a winter snow, contrasting the summer before Amanda's revenge started. Amanda and Jack married and sail into the sunset in their new boat left by David. In a morbid fashion, Amanda has a dream in which Charlotte reveals that Amanda had a heart transplant from none other than Victoria, leaving them connected for eternity. In the final scene, a lonely Nolan is approached by a young man who asks him to help him; his mother has been wrongly accused of murder, but in order to prove her innocence he asks Nolan to embark on a path of revenge. In a final narration, Amanda declares her revenge finished, saying "when someone has took everything you love, consider my journey before embarking on your own journey of revenge", concluding the circle of vengeance. Cast Main Cast * Madeleine Stowe as Victoria Grayson * Emily VanCamp as Amanda Clarke * Gabriel Mann as Nolan Ross * Nick Wechsler as Jack Porter * James Tupper as David Clarke * Karine Vanasse as Margaux LeMarchal * Elena Satine as Louise Ellis Guest Cast *Christa B. Allen as Charlotte Clarke *Roger Bart as Mason Treadwell *Courtney Love as White Gold *Alyvia Alyn Lind as Young Amanda Clarke *Gail O’Grady as Stevie Grayson *Adrienne Barbeau as Marion Harper *Jensen Leflore as Young Man *Allen Warchol as Detective Yamada *John Barbolla as Chief Nelson *Tom Amandes as Lawrence Stamberg *Stephen Mendel as Judge Moss *Angela E. Gibbs as Ada Ganz *Tiffany Thomas as Guard *George Ketsios as Mascelli *Cassandra Relynn as Rothman *David Moses as Priest *Joseph Will as Surgeon Co-Starring Cast Quotes Soundtrack Gallery Videos Pictures Trivia *This is the first and the last episode titled with two words. *The title of this episode references to the opening message in the Pilot - "Before you embark on a journey of Revenge; dig two graves". *This is the series finale and last episode of Revenge. *There will be the last showdown between Amanda and Victoria. *Victoria and David die. *Amanda and Jack marry. *Mary Gaines was Victoria's mother. *Amanda had an heart transplant. Charlotte offered to transplant Victoria's heart to Amanda. But it happened in Amanda's dream. Reference Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes